Elefantitos Morados
by ilyquinn
Summary: Discusión B&B. Pongan a una científica y a un agente del FBI a decidir de que color será el cuarto de su bebé, esto fue lo que me resulto a mí. Viñeta. Porque no puedo dejar de ver Elefantitos Morados desde el final de temporada.


**Aquí vengo con otro fic****, una viñeta para ser más precisos, y no he podido dejar de pensar en esto desde que lo leí en LJ y luego aquí mismo, en fanfiction. Espero que les guste.**

**Disclaimer:**Bones no me pertenece. Es de FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y todos sus productores. Incluyendo a Kathy Reichs quien hizo esos maravillosos libros sobre Temperance Brennan. No lo hago con fines de lucro sino por diversión, ningún personaje me pertenece.

.

**Elefantitos Morados**

**.**

-¡No! Eso sería ilógico.- exclamó por enésima vez Brennan.

-¡Por Dios, Huesos!- resopló frustrado. Últimamente todas las discusiones con Brennan acababan frustrándolo. Se suponía que no debía llevarle la contraria, pero era una mujer tan terca, muchisímo más cuando era algo referente a la bebé que estaba dentro de ella, y a veces lo hacía perder los estribos. –Es una bebé, no se fijará en eso.

-Aún así, es importante que le digamos la verdad. No quiero que mi hija piense que los elefantes son anaranjados, rosados, o de cualquier otro color que se te haya ocurrido ponerle.- añadió, luego se sentó en su escritorio y se puso a trabajar en su ordenador evitando seguir la discusión con su pareja.

-Huesos, los niños aman las cosas coloridas, es parte de su, eh, salud psicológica.- sonrió para sí mismo por su "ingenioso" argumento. Sabía lo que venía enseguida.

-No creo en la psicología. Es una ciencia inexacta.

-Bien, pero no puedes negar que los bebés aman los colores. Si quieres podemos preguntarle a Ángela. Toda la habitación de Michael tiene animalitos sobre nubes, y él las adora.

-A pesar de ello,- discutió. –Esos animales están pintados con sus respectivos colores.

Booth se dejó caer en la silla, luego resopló.

-No vamos a pintarlos de gris.- sentenció.

-No vamos a pintarlos de rosado.- rebatió.

-Píntenlos de morado.- añadió una voz. Casi como si fueran una sola persona, voltearon a ver a la puerta al mismo tiempo.

-Perdón, no quise interrumpir, pero no pude evitar oír su riña…- comenzó pero fue interrumpido por la antropóloga.

-No reñíamos, discutíamos.

Sweets sonrió para sí. –Bien, su discusión,- dijo condescendientemente. –pero como veo, el agente se niega a pintar estos elefantes con su color real por considerarlo inapropiado para un niño. Y como sé, a usted le gusta el color. ¿Por qué no los pintan de morado?

Brennan y Booth se vieron de reojo. Y sonrieron.

-Lo tomaré en consideración.- añadió Brennan.

-Yo también.

Sweets sonrió con ellos. Abrió un folio para comenzar con los detalles del caso, pero la antropóloga y el agente se levantaron, la primera se puso su abrigo.

-¿Adónde van chicos?

-Ah. Antes de comenzar a pe…- se interrumpió. –discutir, Huesos me dijo que se le había antojado un pedazo de pie.- Brennan sonrió.

-Aunque lo sigo odiando, al parecer al bebé le gusta.- argumento, nunca lo iba a admitir, pero le estaba empezando a gustar la fruta cocida.

-¿Quieres acompañarnos?

Él no pudo más que sonreír, estaba feliz de que sus amigos por fin fueran felices, después de todo lo que habían pasado. No podía creer que fueran al fin pareja, y menos que estuvieran a punto de tener un bebé. Un sentimiento de alegría lo invadió al ver a Booth rodear la espalda de Brennan, pero ahora poniendo su mano libre alrededor del vientre de Brennan de manera protectora.

-Claro.- respondió. –Me gustaría.

Los tres salieron rumbo al Dinner, Booth y Brennan compartieron una mirada de complicidad, y por alguna razón Sweets supo que el cuarto de la nueva integrante de la familia iba a estar lleno de elefantes morados.

.

**Estoy tan feliz. No he dejado de ver el final desde el viernes pasado. XD**

**Y como dicen, no puedo dejar de pensar en elefantitos morados. **

**Se me van a estar ocurriendo cosas como estás cada dos por tres, así que no se sorprendan que sean tan chicos, que no me da para más, tampoco que sean tan lógicos, que yo sé que para Brennan hubiera sido lo mismo que los pintaran de morado o rosados. =D**

**Por cierto, quiero aclarar que este no el fic de Sweets que prometí por ahí. **

**Nos leemos. Ya saben, quiero saber lo que piensan. **


End file.
